


Taking care of a Doctor in period

by Nameless_Hanna



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, No Smut, POV First Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Hanna/pseuds/Nameless_Hanna
Summary: The Doctor, freshly regenerated into a woman, doesn't expect her period. But good thing you're there to help.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/You
Kudos: 15





	Taking care of a Doctor in period

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if time lords have periods or not, but since they're humanoids, i assumed they do. (Whatever, i just needed this to write some super fluffy fan fic with Thirteen, so enjoy^ ^)

After taking a long shower to soothe my tired body, i come to the console room to find the Doctor.

I see her bent over the controls, holding her belly as if in pain. My head fills with worry immediately. Did she get injured in our not-so-mush-safe adventure?? I don't remember noticing any blood...

I rush to her to check if she's okay.

"Doctor, are you all right??" She jumps, startled by my sudden appearance.

"Oh, YN," She forces a weak smile and tries to stand straight. "Yes! Yes I'm totally fine, why do you ask?"

She winces and rubs at the bottom of her belly.

I frown.

"You seem to be in pain. You don't have to hide it love, just tell me if something's hurting."

"I don't know what's wrong with me!" She groans, turning around to face me and sit on the console. She sighs and makes a thinking face, like she's trying to remember something she's forgotten.

"Just tell me how you're feeling," I insist urgently, "I'm just hoping we can figure it out together."

She smiles at me again, this time more genuine, and hums.

"I feel a pressure at my lower body, very uncomfortable, mind you. I just can't think of why-"

"Doctor, are you on period?!" This idea suddenly comes to my mind.

Her jaw drops. Then she snaps her fingers and exclaims, "that's what I've been trying to remember!"

She blushes and hides her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry! I'm such an idiot! It's just... It's been a long time since I was a woman..."

"Love, it's ok," I move closer and gently hold her wrists to remove them from her face, "are you prepared?"

She shakes her head no, as i expected.

"Come on, i have tampons in my room." I start walking towards my room and drag her along with me.

She walks real uncomfortably, and looks a bit embarrassed. I gotta get her a tampon... Then I'll work on making her comfortable.

Oh my silly doctor! Sometimes the stuff that slip from her mind baffle me! I can't stop the giggles escaping me. The Doctor's face turns a darker shade of red but she still manages to give me a death glare, which only makes her cuter.

I hold out the tampon for her, but she just stares at it.

Oh.

"You don't know how to use it, do you?" I ask softly. She shakes her head. I chuckle and explain to her how to use a tampon. What have my life become?! Is this even real? I'm teaching a grown ass woman how a tampon works!

After I'm done explaining, she nods her head in understanding and rushes to the bathroom placed in my room. Oh my poor girl, she was too quiet which shows how embarrassed she was. My chest tightens from the love I'm feeling for her.

She comes out of the bathroom, staring at the ground, obviously avoiding eye contact.

"Come here, love." I point for her to come on lay down on my bed. She lingers for a few seconds but then decides to do as i say.

After wrapping her up in a blanket, i go to the kitchen to make her a cup of tea, get her some sweets.

When i come back, i see her face is scrunched up, and she's holding on to the blanket even tighter.

"Get up, dear," I say loudly as i climb the bed carefully, "drink this, it'll help."

She moans and sits up slowly, i give her the tea cup and a chocolate bar.

She bites on it happily and takes small sips from her tea.

I cuddle her from the side and start massaging her belly slowly. She hums and leans against me.

"Is the bleeding too bad?" I ask quietly, keep moving my hand back and forth.

She thinks for a second, "nah, it's actually not that bad."

After finishing the tea and the chocolate, the Doctor lays down and hugs me tightly. I lay down too and hold her head to my chest.

"Ugh, am i really going to go through this every month?" She mumbles angrily.

"Yeah," I chuckle, "part of being a woman. You'll get used to it soon enough don't worry."

"But it's so itchy!" She says and wiggles her butt to prove the point.

A while passes, but i don't know how long, when I'm with the Doctor time passes slowly.

She nuzzles against me and hums. I chuckle and peck her neck; it was supposed to be just a peck, but the Doctor cranes her neck to give me better access to her neck. So i start trailing kisses down her white, long neck. She smells amazing, i can sense something inhuman in her, something special.

She moans and moves her head so she can have my lips where she wants them. I hum and open my mouth to suck the sensitive skin into my mouth. I think she might be feeling hypersensitivity in result of her period.

"Oh, YN," The Doctor moans my name and lays down completely, allowing me to kiss her more comfortably.

I smile and slide my hand under her t-shirt and bend over to start kissing her neck again.

When my finger tips touch her nipple, she jumps and moans loudly.

"Are they sensitive, love?" I whisper into her ear, making her shiver when my hot breathe hits her ear. She nods but doesn't pull away. I massage her soft breast, only to help with the pain, nothing sexual behind my movements.

She senses that, holds my wrists and mumbles, "I love you, YN,"

"Love you too, Doc," I reply, unable to hide the fondness in my voice. And kiss her lips softly.


End file.
